Forever
by Yasric M. S
Summary: This is a short story about Bella and Jasper... Hope you enjoy it!


**Hi everyone… I'm Yasric, so, this is my second FF… I hope you like it. It is something that came to me last night and I wanted to share it with you… all the characters belong to SM… sorry if I made some mistakes, my English is not too good yet… tell me what you think (I'm sounding like Edward ha-ha). Your reviews make me and Jasper happy… lol…! **

**Forever**

I went to the meadow to think about my life. It has changed so much since I decided to come to live in Forks after my parents died in a car accident.

I was thinking about Jake too, he was the first person who helped me to move on; he was the brother I always wanted but never had. I miss him so much but I can't see him anymore. After a month of being here in Forks I met Jasper and we fell in love, later I found out he was a vampire and Jake was a werewolf and they were natural enemies, crazy right? But none less true, and because now I was going to become a vampire I don't think Jake is going to love me anymore and that hurt me a lot.

I always find myself loosing the people I love and there is no way I was going to lose Jasper too, that's why I wanted to be a vampire, to stay with him forever.

So here, lying in the middle of the meadow Jasper found me crying.

"Darlin', why are you crying? I could feel your sadness from the house…"

"It's nothing, Jazz" of course he knew I wasn't telling the truth, empath.

"I know something is bothering you, so if you need to talk about it, know that I'm here for you, always"

"I know Jazz, I just need a moment" I told him still crying.

"Ok, I'll see you at home, if you need me just call for me" he said leaving; he was really worried about me.

"Jasper? Don't go... I don't want to be alone; can't you stay with me, please?"

"Forever" he said.

"Forever" I repeated.

Then, we just stayed there. Jasper was holding me, telling me how much he loves me, humming a song that I didn't recognize but that was really soothing. And then out of nowhere a heavy rain started to fall. I still didn't want to move and Jasper knew it, so he just carried me to the house.

When we got there he took me straight to our bedroom and sat me on his desk.

"Darlin' you need to change out of those wet clothes or you'll get sick" Jasper said taking my head in his hands.

"I don't want to move, I'm tired, I'll change later" and it was true, I was tired of crying.

"Later would be too late... come on, I'll help you" he said to me.

"Ok, if you insist" I said rolling my eyes; he just wanted to see me naked.

"I do" He said grinning at me, see?

He went to look for some clothes for me and was back in an instant...

He had a T-shirt of his in his hand... I didn't mind to sleep in his clothes, I actually love it, but I wanted to tease him a little.

"Jasper, you know that I have some pajamas in there too, right?" I told him.

"Yeah, I know that, but I also know that you would rather sleep in my clothes, am I right?" he said mocking me. He could feel that _it_ was truth. He was too smug about it.

"Yeah, you are right..."

"I know" now he was laughing.

"Anyway, let's get you out of these clothes, shall we?"

He started by taking my shoes off, my feet felt really lighter after he took them off, Converse get really heavy when they are wet, then he took my socks off and tickled my feet.

"Jasper, stop it" I said laughing…

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" he said smiling. I just huffed.

He then slid my pants down my legs until they reach the ground. The last thing he took off was my shirt and he did it slowly. I knew I was blushing because he had a small lovely smile on his face; Jasper loves see me blush, he says that himself…

"I love your blush" I really know him.

"Aren't you going to miss it, I mean, my blush?"

"I don't think so"

"Why not?" I was a little bit worried; I thought he was getting cold feet about changing me.

"Hey, don't worry, I just saying I won't miss it, because I can feel you blushing apart from seeing it" he was now touching my cheek.

"And it feels even better" that just made me blush even more.

"Ok, now I'm going to put my shirt on you, so you can rest" his shirt was long enough to cover the important parts. It wasn't like Jasper hasn't seen me in my bra and panties before… or naked…

Anyway, Jasper gave me a little peck in my lips and carried me to bed, when he was letting me go the lights went out…

"Jasper? I can't see anything"

"I can" he said, and I was sure he was smiling.

"Well, sorry but I'm only human, can you find some candles or something, I guess the lights went out because of the storm. I think we are going to sleep, well, I'm going to sleep without electricity"

"Ok, I'll be right back"

Not even a minute later and he was reentering the room with four big candles … I was really jealous about his vampire abilities… I mean, I could not even walk without hurting myself most of the time…

He put a candle in each night table and the other two on his desk. I _could_ see now…

Jasper was standing in front of the bed, just staring at me…

"Aren't you going to lay down with me?" I asked him, he smile at that.

"Of course" he was about to get into bed when I told him to wait.

"What is it, darling?"

"Well, you have to take your clothes off first"

"Amor (Love), do you want to see me naked?" I love when he talks in Spanish and he knew it.

"That and that I don't want you to get the sheets wet"

"Oh, tienes razón (you're right)" he said and took off his clothes.

If Jasper was magnificent with clothes, imagine him without them… he was freaking hot… I bet he could feel my lust rising up; he was only in his boxers.

"See something you like?" he said raising one eyebrow perfectly.

"No just that… I also see someone I love… come here Jasper"

He got into bed, under the sheets, above me and started kissing me everywhere… after a while I pushed him off of me… I needed to talk to him about the things I was thinking earlier…

"Qué pasa? (what happen?) Did I hurt you?" he said and lay down by my side taking my hand in his; I knew he was analyzing my feelings…

"No, no es eso (no, it's not that)… I need to tell you why I was crying before…"

"Darling, you don't need to if you don't wanna" he said caressing my hand…

"I want to" I said and I sat on the bed he did the same still holding my hand…

I was feeling pretty nervous…

"Jasper, I was thinking about my parents. About how much I miss them, about how much it hurt to have lost them…"

"I understand darlin'" he said and then gave me a little peck in my lips.

"I was thinking about Jake too" when I said Jake's name I feel Jasper tensed, I knew he felt guilty about me not talking to Jake anymore but I knew it wasn't his fault, it was my decision… I wanted to be a vampire.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry that because of me you have to lose Jake too. I don't want to see you hurt because of me. I want to give things not took them from you" I knew that if he could

"Hey, Jazz… no es tu culpa (it's not your fault)… Jake it's just acting as an idiota (asshole)… I know he will change his mind when he sees me happy with you… I was just sad back then…"

"Bella, if you're having second thoughts about becoming a vampire I don't think you should do it…"

"WHAT?... Jasper I'm not having second thoughts… I want you forever Jasper, para siempre (forever). I'm more than a hundred percent sure about that… ¿tú no me quieres para siempre? (Don't you want me forever?)"

"Claro que si (of course I do)… it's just that I can feel you hurt about it… I don't want to feel your regret later on, when I can't do anything about it."

"I would never regret to have you for eternity, Jasper, never…" I said to him and then kiss him with all I have… and he did the same.

"Jasper, make love to me"

"Always"

It felt so right to be join with him, magical… his skin didn't make me cold… he was everything I needed, everything I ever wanted…

"Jasper" I said moaning. I was about to reach my peak and I could feel that so was he.

"Bella" he grunted.

"Jasper bite me"

"Are you sure?" I felt him trembling.

"I'm sure Jazz, hazlo (Do it)…" and when I came undone he bite me… after that he reach his too…

I could feel the venom spreading inside my body burning me deep inside… but I didn't care, I knew it was worth it… and three days later I was a vampire…

I was gifted… I was a shield… mental and physical and I could absorb every power that was once under my shield… Jasper was excited about it… he was proud that his mate was so powerful…

I saw Jake one year after my change… he put his head out of his ass and now we were great friends again. He imprinted on a girl half vampire half human, a hybrid, as we called it… so he understood…

And now one hundred years after my change, I'm sitting in the same meadow Jasper found me crying those years ago… thinking how perfect is life…

"Why are you so happy today, I could feel your happiness from home?" Jasper said and lifted me up, so now I was sitting on his lap.

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you, you love me. That's all I've ever need" I said to him caressing his hair

"Forever" he said taking my face in his hands

"Forever" I repeated and then we kissed…

**End…**

**This story was rewrite… you liked it? Let me know!**


End file.
